Abducted
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella, a warden's wife is abducted by a prisoner who was wrongly convicted. Will the prisoner follow the warden's orders? Or will he make justice about his sentence? Read and see. A birthday gift for TeamAllTwilight.


**Happy birthday, Kasi (TeamAllTwilight)! I hope you like this little o/s I wrote for you.**

**Thank you to StartTheFantasy**** for pre-reading this.**

**I don't own anything. SM owns the characters. The idea came to me while watching the movie Abducted: Fugitive for Love (2007). It's a great movie.**

**Here are the links to the tattoos (delete the spaces and you should be able to see the page):**

http:/ tlc. discovery. com/fansites/miami-ink/slideshow/ami/ ami2_slideshow_05. html

http:/ tlc. discovery. com/fansites/miami-ink/slideshow/ami/ ami2_slideshow_09. html

http:/ tattoos-and-art. com/wp-content/gallery/pin-up-girl-tattoos/ pinuptat41. jpg

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

I looked at him, wishing I had better sense of self-preservation. I should have known he was going to do this, sooner or later.

"Is it too tight?" He asked softly.

I gave him a dubious look. Was he seriously asking if the rope was too tight? I shrugged, turning my head to look out the window. I heard the volume of the music growing as he pressed the gas pedal.

I thought back at how I ended up in this mess.

_I knocked quietly on my husband's office door._

"_Come in!" He answered cheerfully. His face fell comically when he saw me._

_I was not as blind as he thought I was, I knew he was cheating. I had no idea how to bring it up, but I was afraid of his reaction to what I knew._

"_My sweetheart!" He exclaimed, standing and crossing his office to envelope me in his arms. "You smell so good."_

"_It's the perfume you gave me on Christmas," I told him, pressing my head to his chest._

"_Mr. Byrne?" Victoria, his P.A. asked from behind me._

"_Yes?"_

"_The prisoner is on his way."_

"_Bring him inside. Do you want to stay? I'll be done quickly, then we can leave together," James whispered against my forehead._

"_Okay, I'll wait here. I'm not scared of prisoners," I told him amused. I was used to them. I mean, my husband was the warden of a prison. Go figure!_

_I just had time to sit on the couch as the door opened and Victoria came inside announcing the arrival of the prisoner; as if he was the president himself. I knew it was her excuse to eye-fuck my husband a little more._

"_Hi, Victoria," I greeted, smiling sweetly to her._

_Her red hair flipped over her shoulder as she whipped her head around to look at me. She looked at me as if she hadn't seen me a moment ago. "Oh, Isabella! I didn't see you there, sweetie! How are you?"_

"_Wonderful." I plastered my best fake smile on my face._

_She nodded, returning my fake smile, then stepping out, allowing the guards to come inside with the much awaited prisoner. Was it an early release or something?_

_James sprang to his feet when they were inside his office, but I barely noticed it. My eyes were trained on the prisoner._

_He was tall, muscular but not so much, and the orange jumpsuit clashed horrible with his bronze hair. And when James introduced him to me, for some odd reason, I was dazzled at the sight of the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen._

"_Edward Cullen, this is Isabella, my wife. My love, he is the best example to a model prisoner. He is going to lead a few other fellows of his in trimming our garden, this weekend," James explained, sounding excited._

"_Oh, I didn't know about that." Not like I ever knew something he did._

"_It must have slipped my mind." He shrugged._

_I heard the rattling of the handcuffs and suddenly, a current zapped through me as this sexy prisoner caught my left hand and brought it to his lips. He maintained eye contact. Green – deep, forest green eyes. I felt like I was about to swoon._

I was snapped out of the memory by a melodic voice, humming to the song on the radio. I eyed him with surprise before he realized I was staring at him. Immediately, I returned my eyes back to the scenery outside. The trees were flying by. I had no idea where he was taking me. All I knew was that whatever happened to me, it was only my fault.

"_You must be thirsty," I said in a silly, breathy voice._

_Edward jumped from the rose bush he was trimming. He glanced up and smiled at me bashfully. His shirt was used as a bandana over his forehead, leaving his torso naked to my hungry eyes. I was happier than ever to know James was away._

"_I am," he answered me in his velvety voice, making my insides melt._

"_I made some lemonade. You could come inside to cool down for a little while," I told him, smiling._

"_I really shouldn't." I could tell he wanted to come. If his dark eyes weren't convincing enough, then surely, the growing tenting in his tattered jeans was._

"_You know where the kitchen is if you change your mind," I told him coolly. As coolly as I could in that moment. I would have thrown him on the ground and raped him if the other guys weren't around. _

_I turned around, allowing my cloche skirt to twirl around me as I made my way to the house. I heard his friends encouraging him to follow me and one old guy even used some crude words._

_I was leaning against the counter, with my back to the window, sipping from the glass of lemonade when the net door opened and Edward appeared before me with a sheepish grin on his face._

"_I'd appreciate some of that lemonade you offered me."_

_I nearly knocked the glass over, but managed to do it without accident. _

"_Here you go," I whispered, handing him the glass. Our fingers brushed and that current was still there. _

_He gasped quietly then raised the glass to his lips. How could he make this sinful? I watched as he gulped down the liquid, some dripping down his chin and not in a gross way. He looked like sex on legs, oozing masculinity and promising hours of hot, wicked sex._

_I could see a tattoo on his arm, and drool gathered in my mouth. I swallowed and averted my eyes. What was wrong with me? I wasn't that kind of woman!_

_His green eyes flicked to me as he wiped the back of his hand over his lips. "Ah! That was welcomed. Thank you."_

"_Anytime," I told him, smiling coyly._

_His eyes darkened and his pink tongue wet his lips. "I guess…I'll return to the roses."_

_I didn't want him to go away. Not yet. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I knocked the lemonade pitcher to the floor._

"_Oh, my!" I moaned, putting my hand over my mouth. "I'm so clumsy."_

"_Allow me," he said softly, bending to pick the shattered glass up. "Don't move, madam. You may cut yourself." _

_Madam? Oh God! I felt faint suddenly._

_How far could I go with my charade? Would I really step accidentally on a piece of glass? No way. I decided it was enough I destroyed the crystal pitcher. James would kill me._

_I leaned against the counter, enjoying the view. The denim hugged his ass perfectly and there was an eagle on his back. That was the hottest tattoo I'd ever seen. And as he turned to put the pieces of glass in the trash, I saw two tattoos on his arms. The red one I had seen earlier, was the Koi fish and on the other forearm was a pin-up girl._

_Edward saw me gaping and he moved his arms behind his back, clearing his throat. _

"_Where can I find a cloth to clean the lemonade from the tile?" he asked, not meeting my gaze._

"_Bathroom is the first on the right," I squeaked, embarrassed. _

_He smiled a little shy smile and disappeared around the corner. I fanned my face with my hand, wishing I hadn't thrown the lemonade on the floor. I needed something to cool down the feverish feeling in my body._

_When he returned, he made quick work of the floor then stood awkwardly in front of me, hands behind his back._

"_I'm sorry," I blurted out, feeling my face catching fire._

"_It's alright, madam. Are you going to be okay? I have to go back to the roses."_

"_Yeah. I'll be fine." I smiled. He returned my smile and disappeared out the door._

_I watched him, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could. The old man clapped his back and one of his younger friends, punched his arm, saying something. Edward glanced back as if knowing I was watching and I stepped out of view._

"_Come on, Bella! You're a grown up!" I muttered to myself._

_In the evening, when the bus came to pick them up, I almost felt empty. It had been nice to watch Edward work around the garden. I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow._

_When James came to our room that night, I was feigning sleep. His arms wrapped around me like vine and soon, he started snoring in my ear. He hadn't even showered. He was stinking of _her_ over flowery perfume._

_If only I had the courage to speak up, but I was the good housewife, never to raise my voice or cross my husband's word._

_The next morning, when the prisoners arrived, I was nursing my coffee, sitting on the counter, in an attempt to peek outside. My legs were swinging and hitting the door under the sink rhythmically. _

"_Good morning, madam."_

_I jumped, spilling the coffee over my blouse. My eyes trained on the doorway of the kitchen – the one that led inside the house. How the hell did he get there?_

"_Uhh morning, Edward." I smiled, dabbing a cloth to my breast. "Is there something wrong?"_

_His eyes jumped from my now see-through blouse to my face. "Uh, wrong? No, madam."_

"_It's Bella, please."_

_He blinked and nodded, glancing outside the window. He looked a little nervous._

"_How did you get there?" I asked, jumping off the counter._

"_The front door," he answered simply. _

_I didn't ask, not wanting his answer. He had been arrested for something to end up in prison, probably break entry. "I see. Did you need anything?"_

"_Would you like to change your blouse? It must be uncomfortable."_

_I cocked my head, wondering where he was headed with that. "That sounds good. Wait here."_

_I should have known he wasn't going to stay put. _

_I should have known he was going to follow me._

_What I didn't expect was the cold round metal at my neck._

"_Lead the way to your husband's study," he told me on a low voice._

_My heart slammed in my chest as I walked on jelly legs to James's study. "Please…don't," I whispered._

_He pressed the gun further into my neck. "Open the safe. Slowly."_

_My hands trembled as I punched the numbers. I opened the door and tried to step aside to let him take whatever he wanted. He caught my hair quite hard._

"_We're not done, Bella," he hissed in my ear. The way he said my name, it sent a tremor down my spine. To my horror, it was one of pleasure. How fucked up was I? "Now, pick up the yellow envelope and turn to me. Nice and slowly."_

_I swallowed and reached for the envelope. What was under it made me shout. His hand came over my mouth._

"_Pick that gun too. We may need it."_

_I did as he told me, then turned to face him. He watched me contemplatively for a moment before dragging me back to the master bedroom._

"_Change your clothes. And don't you dare get all prude on me," he commanded. _

_I threw on another blouse and a pair of jeans along with my sneakers. This was something James would never allow me to wear._

"_Take whatever else you may need," he told me in a soft tone._

_Was he for real? He wanted to kidnap me and he was worried about me. These two didn't go together at all. But I didn't dwell on it._

_I grabbed an old backpack and threw some fresh clothes, deodorant, my tampons, toothbrush, and I was about to grab my cell when he shook his head._

"_This will hurt a little," he whispered almost sorrowfully then slapped me. I tasted the blood in my mouth as tears sprung to my eyes. _

_He was giving me a whiplash with his mood swings. A finger on my lips wiped the blood and smearing on the white linen on the bed then, before I realized what happened, my face slammed on the full-length mirror, leaving more blood there._

_I wondered if it was a good idea to scream. "What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to free my hair from his grasp._

"_Be quiet," he murmured and wiped my face with the pillow cloth so I was clean._

"_There. Grab your car keys." When I didn't move, he cocked the gun and raised it to my forehead._

_I rushed to my bedside table, falling my knees next to it, and fumbling through the things there, ignoring the throbbing._

"_Got them," I answered in a shaky voice._

"_About time," Edward groaned and yanked me up. "Is there a way to the garage through the house?"_

"_Y-yes." I stammered._

"_Lead the way. Quick."_

_I moved as quickly as I could and opened the door to my ostentatious car. He pushed me inside, rounding the hood and stepping inside too. _

"_Drive."_

"_They'll see you!" I somehow found reason in this madness._

"_Don't worry your pretty head. Drive," he repeated and crouched in front of the passenger's seat, his gun pressed to my thigh._

_I dropped the keys twice before I managed to get the car going. As we approached the gates, I started sweating._

"_What if he comes out?" I asked, panicked, eying the guard._

"_Stop that. You'll give us away. Act natural. If he asks anything, Tell him you have to go shopping or some shit."_

"_Oh…kay."_

"_Keep driving, woman. Slowly," he hissed when I pressed the gas pedal. His gun slid over my jeans and pressed to my girly parts. "I'm gonna shot this pretty pussy if you give us away."_

_I whimpered and focused on the guard rather than the road._

"_Miss, watch out!" the guard shouted at me, horrified. _

_I righted the car on time. I was about to run into a tree. The gun pressed to my pussy and it shoot tremors of pleasure through me. I was sick._

_I smiled weakly at the guard and waved to him as I rolled out of the gates._

"_Left or right?" I whispered, glancing at Edward._

"_The one that gets us faster to the I-5."_

_I took the right and kept my eyes on the rear-view mirror. He clambered in the passenger seat, muttering about big fancy cars._

"_Where are we going?" I asked after some time._

"_Away."_

"_Why did you…drag me into this? I would have given you anything you wanted. I can give you the car now and return or something," I told him, trying to find a way to get out of this sticky situation. _

"_Pull the fuck over and shut the hell up!"_

_He had been such a gentlemen the other day. Which one was his true side?_

"_Get here," he snapped, waiting next the passenger door._

_I shifted and ended on the passenger's seat without stepping out of the car. He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Give me your hands." He pulled the ropes, knotting them safely. When he was done, his green eyes focused on my brown ones. "Do I need to use the duct tape?"_

_My eyes widened and I started shaking._

"_I asked you something! Do I need to?"_

"_No…no. Please, don't," I mumbled, clasping my hands and praying for my life._

_As he got in the driver seat, he gave me a once over, mumbling under his breath. "Pathetic."_

_We stayed in silence for a long time. My tears kept falling as I thought of how stupid I could be. I should have known a prisoner – as hot as he could be –was never good news._

"_Will you quit whining?" he groaned, pulling into a gas station. "Don't move an inch."_

"I hope you're ready for a hike," Edward said softly, bringing me back to the present. We had stopped and I could see the sky turning pink. It would be getting dark soon. I had no idea where we were, but the woods around us weren't a good sign. He was going to kill me.

"J-James will hear about this. He'll search for me," I hiccuped as he wrenched my door open and pulled me out.

"I'm sure of that, doll. Walk."

I stumbled a lot, falling and bruising my hands and knees. After some time, Edward groaned loudly and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, quickening his pace, lighting the way with a flashlight.

My brain was like something out of my body, it wasn't working at all in tandem with my body. While the cave man gesture sent tingles down my spine and gathered moisture between my legs, my brain was shooting me signals to start screaming, fight and try escaping. I was sure that as much as James didn't like me, he'd be worried when I went missing along with his perfect role model prisoner. I glared in the night, listening to Edward's quiet footsteps on the ground.

"I have to pee," I announced to him. Damn the night! Damn everything! I wanted to survive!

He put me down and gesticulated to a tree to his right. "Go and pee."

I walked there gingerly and decided to do as I had told him, so he wouldn't get suspicious. It was so quiet around here, so he had to hear me.

How far would he go if I irked him? I had to try and see. "Do you happen to have a tissue?" I asked toward his silhouette.

I heard the zipper of my backpack moving then a plastic little something fell close to me. _Great plan, Bella_, I cheered myself mockingly. Once I was dressed again, I looked around. He was pacing a few feet away from me, not looking my way so I tried my luck. I tiptoed in the other way and when I was far away, I started running only to slam into a tree. _Crap_. Arms wrapped around me and I realized the tree was Edward.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" he asked, amused.

"Uh, I got lost then I panicked then-"

"Sure you did, _Bella_," he whispered my name, fixating me with his intense gaze. "Do I have to carry you again?"

"No," I said stiffly and marched away.

He chuckled and caught my elbow. "We are going the _other_ way, sweetness."

"Fuck you!" I snapped, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "Just do it! What's the difference? Here or deeper into the woods?" I asked, turning to face him, as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"Do what? I'm not following you."

"Don't act stupid! Just kill me!" I snarled.

"Oh, but I don't think I would," he answered amused and hooked his arm around my elbow.

We walked in silence for a long time. It was better when he was holding me. My equilibrium wasn't great to begin with, but with my hands tied, it was worse. We arrived to a little cottage and he pushed the door open, handing me the flashlight.

"Hold this for me and light the way."

I followed him deeper into the room and when he was crouched near the fireplace, I raised my hands and before I could hit his head, he whirled around and grasped my hands in his, glaring at me.

"You can't even be subtle!" He laughed. "The light moved and I knew your intention."

"Fuck you!"

"You keep saying that. Patience. We'll get there."

My eyes widened as he returned to the fireplace. Was he going to rape me? I felt faint suddenly. I had only fainted once. Could I faint on command? I was sure he wouldn't like to rape me if I was out cold. Well, if he wasn't into necrophilia…

I stopped breathing until my vision clouded and the last thing I saw was fire in the fireplace.

When I awoke, I saw a ray of light coming down a window and heard birds twittering outside. _Crap_. I was still alive.

I groaned and rolled over only to hit something very warm and very alive. My eyes flew open and I looked at Edward who had his hands behind his head, watching me; entertained.

Before I could move, his arms wrapped around me. "Good morning, Princess."

My eyes tightened. "Let go of me!" I squirmed.

"I like it when they resist," he whispered, switching our positions.

"NO!" I yelled. "DON'T!"

"No one can hear you, sweetness."

"No! Please, no!" I cried, withering under him.

He put his hand over my mouth while the other one went under my blouse and groped my breast. I arched into his touch, feeling my skin tingle. Was it rape if I enjoyed it? His head bent down and his nose skimmed my jaw line until he reached my ear.

"I won't hurt you, Bella. I promise."

I moaned into his hand and raised my pelvis, my eyes rolling in the back of my head when I met his hardness. He pressed my hips to the bed, digging his erection into me; sending jolts of pleasure through my core.

"Do you like this?" He questioned, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Yess," I moaned. I realized my hands were free and I slapped them on his back, digging my nails into his flesh, rubbing my aching parts to his hard member.

"All in good time, sweetness," he whispered, and pulled his hand away from my mouth, ripping my blouse. That seemed to turn me on further because what I did was so out of my character. I pushed him on his back. Straddling his hips and rubbing myself against him like a cat in heat, moaning and whimpering.

"Easy, tigress," he chuckled and stilled my hips. I felt like crying. I was so close. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned my jeans then took them off me along with my panties. I clawed at my bra, tearing it open and flinging it on the other side of the room. He laughed and moved his strong hands over my ribs until he cupped my breasts. That was too much for my tormented body. I needed him. I wanted his hands all over me, squeezing, marking me. His jeans were off after I pushed them down a few times.

When I saw him naked, I realized what I was about to do and I didn't give a damn.

Somewhere in the back of my head, where my brain was functioning, I asked him for a condom. He groaned and moved off the bed, retrieving his jeans and fishing the pockets for the foil. When he returned to me, I was rubbing my thighs together in anticipation. He was the most beautiful creature I had laid eyes on. I scooted further up the bed to make room for him, opening my legs like some wanton woman.

Edward's green eyes clouded and he simply pounced. I remember banging my head on the wood of the cottage wall as he slammed into me. I moaned loudly as he filled me in a way James was never able. His eyes searched mine for a second then he sat back on his hunches, bringing me on his lap.

This was no rape act.

This was no mere sex.

It felt like the most intimate thing a couple would do.

We were intertwined, holding the other close and moving slowly, gasping and grunting. Suddenly, Edward wrapped his hand around my neck and turned me to him, crashing his mouth over mine, kissing me hungrily. He lowered me on the bed, bringing my legs in the air as he started fucking me silly. I trashed under him, my world exploding numerous times, as he kept his maddening pace. He was like a wild, dangerous animal and I loved every second of it.

"More! More!" I moaned, arching into him, bringing him deeper inside me and making him groan loudly.

I felt him bringing my hips on his lap again as he quickened his pace as I came again and again. A few minutes later, he fell on top of me, breathing hard.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed, pressing his ear to my breast. "That was so not into the plan," he murmured, closing his eyes.

_Plan?_ What the hell?

I decided not to duel on it. He wasn't going to kill me. At least, not just yet.

I moved a tentative finger over his muscled bicep, then added another finger as I reached his shoulder blade. He tensed up but as my fingers wrapped in his hair, he relaxed and his breathing evened.

This was my opportunity to escape. I should have extricated myself and run out of the forest, but I couldn't do that. Instead of running, after escaping his weight, I started rummaging through the little cottage for something to eat. When I was about to give up, I saw my backpack and remembered his trip to the gas station.

I found a Mars bar and munched on it as I watched the devil sleeping. He looked angelical which was a paradox. He was an escaped prisoner and I was willingly staying here. Something was wrong with me.

After some time, I decided to go outside to relieve myself. I had barely managed to close the door behind me when a strong arm snatched me back inside.

"Going somewhere?"

"I have to pee," I whispered, trying hard to avoid looking at his naked body.

He threw me a crooked smile and slapped the tissue packet in my hand. "We don't want you to need your pansy stuff, right?"

"I'm not that kind of girl!" I hissed. "I'm just a normal girl despite what James is! Like any other woman, I need to clean myself after peeing," I snapped at him and stormed out, slamming the door shut.

He opened the door and leaned against the door frame, with a smile on his face.

"Are you seriously going to watch me pee?" I asked, incredulously.

His smile widened and he folded his arms over his chest, crossing his legs. I think I drooled a little.

I turned my back to him and took care of my business, trying not to think of him watching me. When I finished, I turned to see him next to a nearby tree, his back to me.

Was it wrong of me to find him peeing sexy? What had this man done to me?

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked to his left then back at me. He was next to me in a second, pushing me inside the cottage.

"Get dressed. Hurry."

"What? And did you just put your hand on me after you…?" I made a face.

"Get dressed, Princess!" he insisted and threw a dress my way. "It's faster," he explained.

I watched him pushing my clothes in the backpack along with the Mars wrapper and the condom. Then he stopped and took my shredded blouse out of the backpack and threw it on the bed.

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently.

"I guess, but why are we- OMPH!" I cried out as he put me over his shoulder and we left the cottage. "They found me!" I exclaimed, realizing how close to freedom I had been.

"Shut up!" he hissed and ran faster.

"Why did you leave my blouse behind?"

"It was bloodied from your falls yesterday. He has to see you are hurt."

Why did he have to see? I was starting to realize where he was heading with those things. Plans, James seeing I was indeed injured, me missing. I felt the blood leaving my face.

"Stop."

"I can't stop, sweetness. They will catch us. They have dogs."

A sob caught in my throat. James wanted me dead. But he didn't put into his great plan the hypothesis of Edward liking me and not killing me. I squirmed in his grasp until Edward was carried me bridal style.

"You're smart. I never thought you'd see through this," he whispered, looking down at me, sorrowfully.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face in his shoulder, crying.

What had I done to James to hate me so much?

Why not just divorce me if he wanted Victoria?

I wouldn't have given a damn and I surely didn't need his money.

As Edward ran, I thought of my few close calls in the past year.

My brakes not working when I was shopping with Alice. Luckily, neither of us was injured, thanks to airbags and safe belts.

The fucking carpet on the stairs – the one I always hated. It resulted only into a concussion and a broken leg.

And now, seeing he couldn't do it on his own…he hired a prisoner. One that was a role model.

We arrived into a mall parking lot. Edward tied my hands again and went to the closest car, picking the lock then pushing me in the backseat.

"You have to be quiet or I'd have to resort to the trunk."

I nodded, not ready to fight. He drove somewhere and I had no idea where.

"How much?" I asked after what felt like ages.

"Sorry?" he asked, curiously.

"How much did he pay you?" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"It's a no-win situation, Bella. I am an escaped convicted murderer and I stole his wife and…well, I can't kill her," he finished in a whisper, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Did you kill someone?" That was a stupid question since he told me why he had been in prison.

"Actually, I didn't. We're going to see someone that can help us. I was convicted wrongly."

Somehow, I believed him. It wasn't in his nature to be mean, I could see it.

He parked in front of a house and helped me out, then we went inside. The house looked like no one lived there.

I heard a gun clinking and my breath hitched as I clawed at Edward's arm.

"Reveal yourself!" a voice said gravely.

"It's me – Edward."

"What's the last thing you told me?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "I'm fucking innocent! Are you convinced now?"

"Yeah, maybe," the other person said and appeared from the shadow.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but I surely wasn't expecting a woman. A very beautiful one, at that.

"It's really you!" she shouted, her eyes jumping to me then back to him. "What have you done now? Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"Long story," Edward muttered. "Can we stay here for the night?"

The woman shrugged. "If your companion likes dust bunnies, then by all means."

"I love dust bunnies," I blurted out, making her laugh.

"Hungry?" She asked, turning to what looked like the kitchen.

"Is she some Miss Havisham?" I whispered to Edward.

"Miss who?" he asked confused.

"Havisham. Didn't you read 'Great Expectations'? The old lady from that house?" I hinted.

He just looked at me with a weird expression then suddenly, he was laughing so hard I thought he'd suffocate. I waited for him to calm down, which took quite a while, then he grinned at me, still chuckling.

"Sorry, sweetness, but I haven't opened a book since high school."

I decided not to tell him that he had studied that one in high school. I just huffed and showed him my wrists, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right," he muttered and untied the rope, keeping my hands in his and massaging the skin. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," I allowed, shrugging.

He took my hands, twining our fingers and squeezing them hard, leading the way to the kitchen. The woman we had met, still nameless to me, was clattering around.

"Are you sure it's hygienic to eat here?" I whispered to Edward.

His lips pulled up. "Yes."

After washing my hands, I eyed the chairs and the table. They looked untouched for years.

"Don't touch that!" she screamed at me when I was about to touch a chair. "Take this and follow Edward."

I took the plastic container from her hand and went after Edward. Lucky I could follow his foot steps. They led up the stairs. I was apprehensive to step on the wooden stairs.

Edward appeared in front of me and took the container from my hands. "Come."

"Is it Halloween and I don't know?" I muttered under my breath. He chuckled and opened a door at the top of the stairs.

"Step carefully," he said over his shoulder.

I didn't see him raising his foot so I just stepped after him, catching my foot in the wall doorstep. I flung my arms in front of me, but he caught me, shaking in laughter.

"I'm trying to keep you alive despite the orders I was given," he whispered in my ear. "You're making it difficult."

I scowled at him and peeked behind me. "What's that?"

"This looks like an abandoned house to an untrained eye," the woman said softly stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Is this a panic room?" I asked.

"Not quite, but you're close. It's just a hidden room, the door in the wall so few people could see it."

I nodded, looking at the door handle. Maybe there wasn't one on the other side.

"Lasagna! Ah! I haven't had this in years!" Edward groaned, digging into one of the containers.

"What would you like?" she asked me, ignoring Edward.

"Uhh…"

"We have pastas and we have a few types salads."

"Salad, please," I told her. "Can I ask…your name?"

She glanced at Edward and he shrugged. "I already have to kill her."

"What?" I screeched, turning my head to him.

"Oh, relax. She can't tell you her name or she'd have to kill you," Edward answered, mouth full of lasagna.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered, eying his friend.

She smiled and shrugged. "So what brings you here?" she asked him.

I picked at my salad as he told her our story. Some parts were new to me, as the part in which James told him to befriend me and then to kidnap me, or how he really intended to hurt me until we got into the car and he changed his mind. I choked on my bite when he admitted that. I got a sheepish smile from him.

"And you want justice?" she asked.

"If you know the truth…" Edward shrugged.

"I found out the truth about a year ago. So yes, I know it. Do you know Alec?"

"Sure I do. I hate his guts," Edward hissed.

When his friend didn't answer, he looked at her surprised. "His son killed him? Are you serious, Tanya? Oh, crap!" he shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth.

_Tanya_ narrowed her eyes at him. "Keep your mouth shut," she told me.

I nodded mutely. At least, I knew her name.

"Yes, he killed him," she answered Edward, sighing. "Hard to believe? Why is that? He always wanted his father's place."

"So I just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?" he groaned. "I never wanted to go to that party."

"And I wish they hadn't separated us. Nothing would have happened." She moved a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "But it died out pretty quickly considering you were caught 'in the act' and there was no need for further investigation," she continued.

"Have you heard of Aaron's death?" Edward asked me.

"Aaron?" I asked, shocked he was talking to me.

"Volturi," Tanya added.

"Of course, I did! Everyone knows about that and how that slimy scumbag beat him up then dumped him into the pool! He deserves to rot into prison," I said hotly.

Edward shifted nervously and Tanya eyed me entertained. I felt like being punched in the gut.

"You did it?" I asked Edward.

"I didn't kill anyone! Didn't I fucking tell you that in the car?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at me. I swallowed thickly, nodding. "So do you have leads?" he asked Tanya.

"He lives in Portland now with his sister, Jane. But you need more than that to prove you're innocent."

"Can I lynch her husband?" he asked, nodding to me.

Tanya's eyes widened. "James Byrne?"

I nodded meekly. She looked at me, probably not seeing why he was with me.

"Well, that changes things because he is behind that."

"What do you mean?" I asked before Edward could open his mouth.

"I mean that James was one of Aaron's best friends, but wasn't he jealous of his friend's success?"

"He was," I answered, before I realized it was a rhetorical question.

Tanya smiled ruefully. "So both Alec and James won. James became the most important man in Washington State, and Alec's friend was out of the picture, locked up for something he didn't do."

"I might have something," Edward whispered, taking the backpack and rummaging in it.

"This was in the envelope James left me with instructions how to…" he trailed off, his eyes flicking to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something that would prove our innocence, because you're an accomplice in this, helping me escape, sweetness."

It was a recorder and I felt my stomach twisting when he pressed Play. I couldn't pay attention, but I heard words like "hurt her", "take her far away into the woods", "I'll leave you instructions", "I don't want to ever see her", at the question "But why?" from Edward, he answered nonchalantly "Because she's a pain in the ass" and the list kept coming until the very end when he told Edward to make sure not even the dogs found me.

I hunched in my chair and sobbed. What had I ever done to him? Or hadn't done?

Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest as I sobbed. "Shh, we'll take care of everything."

"You can spend the night here, but first of all, move that 'fancy' car from there," Tanya said, once we finished eating.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed. "It was the first thing I saw."

"You stole a car?" she groaned. He grinned and ducked out of the room before the fork she threw at him could hurt him.

She grinned at me. "Help me prepare the bed." I followed her to another door, which showed me a long corridor.

"How big is this house?" I wondered.

"Bigger than you think."

Before bed, we went though our plan again. Tanya had come up with a good one, or so she said. I didn't want to go along, but Edward promised everything would end well. Sometime during our escape from the forest, he had thrown his phone – the one James had left him to announce to him when the job was done – away, after making sure FBI could track it. I had no idea what that meant. They were both speaking foreign tongue to me.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, taking me in his arms.

"Are you positive he won't kill me himself?" I whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Trust me when I tell you it would work. And Alec would rot in prison for messing with…us."

I knew he wasn't talking about _us_, but I didn't press it. There was something fishy about Tanya and the way they worked together so well, but I was sure they'd kill me if I dug into that.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a few minutes.

I turned around, landing on top of him and smiling. "Well…what made you change your mind?"

"Frankly, I was done since I saw you in his office," he murmured, tracing a finger over my face. "I knew I'd never be able to murder you. And you were so nice and attentive on Saturday and I acted like a royal douche bag the next day. I tried to stick to the plan, you know? I guess the gun was too much for you."

"You think? I nearly peed myself," I told him, giggling.

"I would have brought you tissues." Edward smirked and before I could snap at him, he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I have an idea!" Tanya's voice came from the suddenly open door.

I jerked and burrowed my head in Edward's nook, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"What Tanya?" he snapped, tightening his arms around me.

"Typical. So fucking cliché, Edward!" She snickered.

"Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I just got a call from Jasper."

"JASPER?" I shouted, turning around and looking at her surprised.

"You know him?" She asked equally surprised.

"We may not be talking about the same guy," Edward muttered, sitting up and flipping the nightstand light on. "So?" He eyed Tanya.

"Wait, we need to clarify this or we'd really have to kill her. What's the name of the Jasper you know?" She asked me seriously.

"Whitlock. Why?"

"How the fuck do you know him?"

"He's my best friend's husband! D…" I fought the urge to continue the exclamation. _Duh!_ How stupid could she be?

"Special Agent Jasper Whitlock?"

"YES!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. "Why, do you have the hots for him? He's taken, sis."

She let her head on her back and started laughing.

That's how I learned that they both worked in FBI and were partners until Aro's death.

Jasper had tracked Edward's phone and after talking with James, he called Tanya to tell her that Edward had escaped and I was with him. She told him that she knew.

My head was pounding from all the information.

A week passed in a blur of plans of how I'd go home, having escaped Edward looking bruised and battered. I was afraid of how James would react. Tanya was meeting with Jasper and giving him all the probes she had. I wished they'd catch James and Alec.

On the day I had to return, Tanya ripped the only dress I liked making it look like I had an encounter with a lion, the bruises from the time Edward had pushed me into the mirror were still purple and I scraped my knees on the stairs a day ago. It wasn't part of the plan, just my clumsiness.

I had grown closer to Edward and we kissed for what felt like an eternity before he opened the door and allowed me to leave.

"I promise to come after you quickly," he whispered.

"Hurry. I'm afraid," I admitted.

"I'll kill him if he touches you."

"No, I won't let you do it. I want you by my side not in the prison," I demanded making him chuckle.

"Be careful, please."

With one last kiss, I left. The late afternoon sun was washing over me. I hadn't stepped out since we arrived at the safe house.

People watched me worried as I passed them on street, probably looking like a lunatic.

I stopped at the corner of the second street like we had planned and saw the black car. The passenger's door opened and I slipped inside.

"Damn, Bella!" Jasper shook his head. "Did he touch you? For real?"

"I'm okay. It's from last week," I explained.

"We'll be back to arrest him first thing tomorrow. I'm sure he won't do anything. He's really worried."

I snorted, fingering my ripped dress. "Can't you stay?"

"I didn't see you," he said seriously. "I'm just dropping you off a mile away from your house. Have faith and be strong. We'd get him. As we speak there's a team after Alec."

I nodded and nibbled on my lower lip.

After he dropped me off, I walked along the side of the road. My feet were hurting from the stupid high heels, so I took them off and broke one's heel. The gate was shut, of course and I fell against it, acting like a shocked, scared, afraid wayward wife. I shook the gate and yelled for James. When he didn't appear I was about to punch the code in the alarm, but a person running to the gate stopped me.

James looked really distraught. He was worried. The gates opened and I was in his arms before I could blink.

"Bella, my sweetheart!" He squeezed me tightly.

"J-ja-m-ames," I sobbed.

He carried me inside and sat me on the couch while he rushed to bring me water. He was acting as if he cared, and maybe, for the first time in his life, he cared for me.

"What has he done to you? Where is he?" he demanded, grasping my left hand as I drank gratefully from the water.

"I d-don't know," I whispered. "I escaped him. Oh, James! I was so scared!" I moaned, depositing the glass on the coffee table.

He took me in his arms and rocked me, kissing my head. "I thought I lost you, beautiful. I'm going to catch him and kill him myself," he promised.

I shuddered, hoping that wasn't going to happen. In the seven days I had been around Edward, he had been so careful and attentive to me. James had never done anything like that in all seven years of marriage – until five minutes ago.

"Are you tired? Do you want a bath?"

I nodded and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. "I'd soak for a little while," I whispered.

"A glass of wine?"

I was shocked. Why was he so good? Not a week ago he wanted me dead. I nodded before preparing my bath.

After James brought me a glass of red wine, he went to our room, but the door didn't close all the way behind him and I could hear his phone conversation.

"Victoria? We have a problem… Yes, she's back. Alive, yes," he snapped. "I don't know how she escaped him! But she's here… Yes, I'm waiting for you… I told you that I can't kill her myself!"

My heart jumped in my throat. He still wanted me dead. And was having Victoria help him. That's why he had been so sweet.

After my bath had run cold, I took his phone from the vanity and texted Tanya like she had taught me.

.- - ..- - - .

That meant: _J out me_ in Morse code. I hoped I had the code right or she'd understand something else.

Before I went to bed, I grabbed a pair of scissors and slipped it under my pillow. I was wide awake when James came back to our room. He took his clothes off, but didn't slip in behind me as I expected. I felt his hand touching my face as if he was crouched in front of me and my fist tightened around the scissors.

"So stupid," he murmured as his hand went around my neck.

My eyes flew open as I chocked and before I could move my hand to stab him with my weapon, he pinned me to the bed.

"Stupid Isabella."

My nails went to his fingers around my neck. "Why?" I cried, fighting to breathe.

"Do I need a reason? Your daddy's status propelled me where I am now. He's no longer around so I don't need your stupid ass around."

I fought against the tears that threatened to fall. I may be many things, but I wasn't stupid!

"And who would have thought you'd have the guts to cheat on me with a prisoner?" He laughed sarcastically. "My little Isabella is growing a pair. Too late, babe."

I kneed him in the groin and made a dash to the front door. It was locked and I couldn't find the keys so I went to the back door, grabbing a knife on my way.

"Well, well, well!"

I froze when I bumped into Victoria. This couldn't end here.

I raised the knife with my shaky hands. "You can have James. I don't need anything. Just leave me alone!" I pleaded her.

"Oh, but you know too much," she said maliciously pointing a short gun to me.

"NO!" I yelled moving my hand. When she shrieked, I realized I had cut her.

"You'll pay for that!"

James was behind me taking the knife in his hand and putting it to my throat.

"JAMES BYRNE! Put the knife down slowly. This is the FBI!" A voice shouted. It was Tanya.

"What have you done, bitch?" James hissed at me.

"You're surrounded!" I heard Jasper shout and saw him approaching.

"Don't come any closer. She dies!" James yelled, pressing the cold blade to my skin.

I closed my eyes just as two gun shots were heard through the air. Then another one and I felt James falling behind me.

Warm, strong arms came around me as I blinked slowly. Edward.

"You're safe," he whispered, hugging me tightly. "He'll never hurt you again."

"Was it necessary?" I heard Tanya shouting.

"Yes," Edward said vehemently, leading me away to an ambulance. I had been so out of it that I hadn't seen or heard anything besides James.

"Bella!" A loud shriek reached me before Alice hugged me tightly. "I was so scared!"

"I'm okay," I promised.

"When I heard Jasper was coming here, I knew he had done something. I knew you were back. But now everything is going to be okay."

I nodded and hugged her again before looking at Edward. He was clutching his shoulder. He was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" I moaned.

"I'll survive. I've waited so many years for justice. Let me savor the moment before I'm locked up in the ambulance or the hospital room," he said softly.

"You'll savor your freedom once you're taken care of," I insisted taking his hand and leading him to the ambulance.

"I like you bossy, sweetness," he whispered, wrapping his good arm around me and dropping a kiss on my forehead.

It was finally over. I was alive and had found an amazing person. Edward was everything I had wanted and more. I knew that with him I wouldn't have to worry about what I said, how I dressed, who I met. I'd be myself.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Especially, Kasi. Happy birthday again! Hugs and kisses!** **You're the best pre-reader/beta ever!**

**Review, please. This is so out of my comfort zone.**


End file.
